In the field of wireless communications there has been a trend to make available and utilize spectrum for various types of networks in addition to conventional cellular networks. One such network type which has been gaining in popularity and utilization is a peer to peer network in which communications occur in a relatively local vicinity.
Peer to peer networks may have various advantages over cellular networks. For example, peer to peer networks may be well suited to communicate small amounts of payload information directly with low overhead. In addition peer to peer networks may be well suited to efficient communications in a small local region where channel conditions between the various devices are good. However, peer to peer networks may have some limitations in comparison to typical cellular networks, e.g., in terms of device discovery range and device communications range. In typical cellular network communications, an access point with its antenna situated in a favorable site, e.g., a high location, serves as an intermediary for mobile nodes in its cell. In addition the access point is coupled via a backhaul network to other access points providing a very large communications range. In contrast, in a peer to peer network wireless communications devices which may be interested in communicating with each other may have less than favorable channel conditions until they are very close, e.g., due to obstructions. As a result, the range and/or reliability of discovery between peer devices in a peer to peer network can be limited. This tends to negatively impact the effectiveness of utilizing a peer to peer network.
Based on the above discussion there is a need for new methods and apparatus that can improve discovery operations and/or increase discovery range in a peer to peer network.